Big Time Terror: With A Twist
by penguin0491
Summary: Just some random moments I thought should be in the episode "Big Time Terror" with some Kendall and James fun.


Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. If I did, I would not be writing fanfictions!

A/N: I just wanted to let everyone know that no I have not died, I'm just having some difficulty with my HP/Twilight crossover, and I honestly completely forgot I had posted any of my Life With Derek story. So here is a one shot to let everyone know that I am not dead, and that I am still writing!

Big Time Terror: Out take

"WHAT" James shouted, knocking his chair backwards as he jumped up from the table. Kendall knew he had to act fast. So he took two steps away from his mom and wrapped his arms around James' middle holding his arms so he couldn't attack Gustavo.

"James! Did you see that cool thing…in the hall?" He asked frantically, pulling his friend away.

"He snores ALL night, scares sunblock girl away, and OATMEAL FACE?" James screams as soon as they exit the apartment, but adds in a softer voice while looking in a mirror, "which is really good for my complexion by the way." After a few seconds of admiring himself he resumes his rant and grabs Kendall by the shoulders, "but I can't take FIVE more days of this!"

Kendall didn't see any other option, he leaned forward and kissed his overexcited boyfriend. "James, SNAP OUT OF IT!" He saw the surprised look in the taller boys eyes. One thing anyone who knew the boys knew about them, was that Kendall Knight, _never_ yelled at James Diamond. He had no problem yelling at Logan or Carlos, but James was his best friend since they were three and boyfriend since the end of their freshman year. "It's time we grab the bull by the horns and handle this like men!" James smiled at the gorgeous boy with green eyes and nodded.

"Fine, but we'll talk about you yelling at me later." The taller boy said. Kendall nodded and grabbed for the door knob.

"Sunblock girl, really? At least my cover is believable!" Before James could answer, the door was opening and Mama Knight was giving the boys a knowing look. She nodded once giving them permission to do anything that would not cause them to lose their jobs, or get them evicted or arrested and then walked into her room with Katie to help her youngest child run lines for her audition. "Gustavo please excuse us while we go work on some homework." Kendall said and then pulled James away by the arm.

"Alright we're alone, now what the fuck are we gunna do babe?" James whisper yelled at Kendall while sitting down at Kendall's desk chair. Since Mama Knight knew about James and Kendall's relationship she had told them that they could not share a room in LA as a safety precaution, so instead Kendall shared with his foster brother Logan. Logan had been adopted by the Knights when he was seven because it had been discovered that his dad was beating both him and his mom when she was sent to the hospital one night in with her arm broken in three spots and four of her ribs cracked as well. After that had happened Logan's dad had gone to prison and his mom was sent to a mental institution until she could move past all the trauma, and so as per the wishes of his mom, Logan was adopted by the Knight family and had been treated as family ever since.

"James, it's simple we just have to call Kelly and have her take care of it!" Kendall said in a "duh" voice. James rolled his eyes, he knew while his boyfriend's heart was in the right place, that it could not be that simple.

"Alright fine, call Kelly, but I'm tellin' ya she is not going to help." James took it upon himself at this point to throw himself on Kendall's bed and stare at the ceiling while he listened to the older boy tell Kelly they needed her there as soon as possible.

After pleading their case to Kelly and being blown off the two really did take it upon themselves to get Gustavo out of the apartment. Surprising both of them was when James came up with the idea to sing a song to show the mega-producer that he was no longer welcome in their home.

"What if we write a horrible song and sing it and show him that he needs to go back to his mansion and write the songs for the album?" James asked as he looked at Kendall from his spot against the door. Kendall's eyes popped out of his head and he had a huge smile on his face.

"James that is an awesome idea! What if we did something like "please don't stay another moment, we don't wanna hear more words spoken, walk out through the door," but what else could add?" Both boys fell into a comfortable silence in deep thought.

"What if we opened the door before we sang it, then we could add "OH LOOK IT'S OPEN!" and maybe something about his snoring." The taller boy said as he moved to lay next to Kendall on his bed.

"That's it! "and you snore in the dark and it's freaking us out!" James you're a genius!" Kendall kissed his beaming boyfriend. Now to put operation get Gustavo out of the apartment because I really don't want to hid being your boyfriend anymore into action!" James shook his head at the blonde.

"Logan's right you're not allowed to name things anymore!" They both laughed and then went out into the living room to try their song out.

When Gustavo still couldn't take the hint, and decided to stay in the apartment, they tried a different approach.

"We need a stretcher, think there's one around here we can borrow?" Kendall said to Camille when they finally found her out by the pool.

"What do you need a stretcher for?" She was one of the few people that knew they were a couple, and in her mind she was picturing some very naughty deeds being performed on the stretcher.

"Not for what you're thinking, we need to get our crazy producer out of out apartment!" James almost screamed. He held back a little because he knew that screaming at Camille was asking for trouble.

"Well I have one in my apartment; I want it back in the morning though." With that she left and threw a comment over her shoulder about getting it to them later after her dad went to sleep. With hope restored they retreated to a little alcove no one else used and just reveled in being alone together.

"Babe, I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier, it was just a heat of the moment thing, I don't know what came over me." Kendall finally told him while they were holding each other.

"Oh so you think you can just apologize and it's all good? Kenny you've never yelled at me, even in hockey you would stop yelling to tell me what I was doing wrong. I need a better reason than "it just happened."" James kissed the boys forehead and then started walking away and went to sit by the pool for a little bit.

Camille left the stretcher by their door as promised, and then when they needed it they rolled it as quietly as possible towards Gustavo. The only problem was they rolled Gustavo too far and he didn't end up on the stretcher. "Great now we're trapped under Gustavo!" James hissed as he tried to work his limbs free from the large man on top of them. Somehow they managed to work themselves free and ended up with the producers sheets wrapped around them like a ghost. That's how Carlos and Logan found them, causing the boys to scream.

"Guys it's just us, and Gustavo…who's still here!" James yelled. Just then both he and Kendall stomped their foot and woke up the producer. "Go! GO!" was yelled by all four boys and then they were out in the hall.

After deciding to deal with one problem at a time and helping their shorter band members with their ghost problem, the whole band went downstairs to catch a ghost. Of course none of them were expecting the ghost to turn out to be the new girl, Stephanie King. However, as they were standing around Kendall came up with a plan that had to work, if it didn't he didn't know what would.

So they trekked all of Stephanie's ghost equipment upstairs and set it up so that they could scare Gustavo away. As planned this time, Gustavo ran from the apartment screaming, and the band celebrated in the excitement of having their home back. Everyone went their separate ways to their beds and fell into them instantly, except Kendall.

Kendall waited until everyone else was asleep and then followed in James path to James' room. He silently let himself in so he wouldn't wake Carlos and crept over to James' bed. "Come to the living room with me." He whispered before turning and exiting the room again. As he was told, James followed and found Kendall putting the finishing touches on the table. There were rose petals spread about and two candles lit, with two bowls of cereal out.

"Babe, what is this, it's almost 4am." James whispered.

"I know, just sit down." Was the only reply he got. So he sat down and stared at his boyfriend in confusion. "You were right, you deserve more than a "I don't know" as an answer. I yelled because it was either yell at you, or push you up against the wall and make love to you right there because of how adorable you looked while freaking out. So in order to avoid a lawsuit form the Palmwoods I yelled at you, and I am extremely sorry. So in attempts to make up for it, I have made you dinner, in the form of our favorite cereal and even put some girly romantic stuff all over the table." As he finished talking James got up and rounded the table and sat in his boyfriends lap.

"Kendall, this is amazing, and if that is the reason you yelled, then I am very happy that you yelled at me for the first time in our entire lives. Besides, it was kind of hot." Then with all the passion he could muster, James kissed Kendall senseless.


End file.
